Fields of Innocence
by faerydoll k
Summary: Because they found her there after the rain walked by. Lying on the ground with her soul disarray. She looks beautiful despite the dirt on her wedding gown, the redness of her blood made patterns on her frilly white dress. SasuSaku NejiSaku


She stands out in the crowd. And everyone seems to be just watching a movie out of her.

_Someday you'll gonna realize . . ._

Because they found her there after the rain walked by. Lying on the ground with her soul disarray. She looks beautiful despite the dirt on her wedding gown, the redness of her blood made patterns on her frilly white dress.

_  
One day you'll see it through my eyes  
_

It was like those nights; probably she looked like this every time she was suppose to sleep. With blood as her bed, with tears as her pillow, and with dust as her blanket.

_But then I won't even be there  
_

And the sky was still black, her lips turning blue to gray. It was a cloudless afternoon. She looked beautiful on her wedding day.

_I'll be happy somewhere  
_

Like the heavens open arms. It seems to invite her pale body towards it. And then be gone, an angel founding its wings.

_Even if I can't_

Because probably she wanted to tell him everything, she probably wanted him to listen. And probably he wouldn't give a damn shit about it. And he wasn't here anyway to make her tell him.

He wasn't even there to answer her pleas.

She was quite desperate.

And each day eats her.

She was a liar.

And that had kept her deeper to what she already is.

She tried.

Tried hard enough to make her believe that she was not mad.

Mad. That's what she is.

They were both mad.

And it's all because she loved him too much.

Too much that it killed her.

He was her death.

Like a snake on the ground.

* * *

Fields of Innocence

By: etherealmoonrain I know

_  
You don't really see my worth  
_

_You think you're the last guy on earth  
_

"Forehead girl! An engage woman should not go sulking around, it's bad luck you know." She tried.

A forced smile towards an empty space on the floor.

_Well I've got news for you_

_  
I know I'm not that strong  
_

_But it won't take long_

_Won't take long._

"Let's see—how about getting some snacks ne? Your soon-to-be husband would arrive soon from his week long mission." Ino continued, trying to talk to her companion lost with her own thoughts.

_Coz someday, someone's gonna love me  
_

"Sakura, you know that nobody forces you to get married. So if you're don't like to you could always change your mind." Ino sighed trying to pursue some words from her friend.

_The way, i want you to need me_

"Whose changing mind?" the door abruptly opened. And Neji walked in.

"Am I interrupting something here?" he asked, eyeing the pink-haired girl.

"No one Neji. No one." Sakura stood from her position and give her soon-to-be-husband a peck on the cheek. "Welcome back."

_  
Someday, someone's gonna take your place  
_

_One day I'll forget about you  
_

_You'll see, I won't even miss you  
_

_Someday, someday  
_

"Have you given your report to Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked.

Neji shook his head and replied. "I thought its better to see you first" It was unlikely of him to be this—what could you call it hm? Affectionate? Well she fancy stoic guys a lot. It's like having another Uchiha with her. But with Neji, it was tad bit different. He was more, as you could say civilized with thoughts clearer.

"Well then, let's go together?" She offered trying yet another smile.

"Tsunade-shishou called for me too." She continued remembering she had a mission with Naruto.

Neji nodded and they went off, with Sakura waving goodbye to her friend.

* * *

She went off to the woods as the moon started to climbed its way to the sky. It was suppose to be a mission with Naruto but some bigger mission popped and he was more needed there. And Sakura could easily handle a mission such as this.

She halted when she arrived at the city's gates. She remembered being here when she was younger with Jiraya and Naruto. The city lights hurts her eyes a little, and having those super huge billboards of women have her smirk remembering old days.

Her dress was different this time. It's more lady-like, since this mission calls for it. Tsunade sure had taught her that her body too could be a weapon, and even her face or a slight smile could be use especially on missions such as this.

It was to get information about a guy who owned a pub somewhere in these districts. And to get that? Sakura is to worked there, get him notice her, then voila! Made him talk. It was said that the guy fancies young girls with a touch of uniqueness in them. And for Tsunade she thinks her apprentice is perfect for it.

Sakura stopped walking and look up at the sign on top of the large doors.

"Paradise" she said to no one and get a piece of paper from her pouch bag then read the words written on it. It also said 'Paradise' on it.

"This is it then." She opened the door and went inside. The place seems different from what she had expected. She thought that the place would be messy with lots of men drinking and talking nonchalantly, with super wild lights and loud music.

But it was different.

The place seems to be more formal. With orangey effect on the lights and there was this stage with fancy curtains and a grand piano at the left side. The tables are not full with people yet but it was still early.

Sakura saw the door with 'staff' imprinted on it. She went towards it and knocked three times.. The door was opened by a bearded man wearing a tuxedo, he looked annoyed at first when he opened the door but it quickly changed as a pretty face come to his sight.

"May I help you with something? Pretty lady?" he said it nicely and give Sakura another smile.

"Uhm—I was just wonedering if--" her eyes trailed on the well-polished floor, trying to sound shy and un-ninja.

"If what?" the guy said asking her to continue.

"If you have vacancies sir. I mean I need a job."

"Ahh—well then we aren't really in need with people right now but then." He eyed her again and speaks. "We could make space for such a beautiful one. So should we speak inside?" He ushered her inside a room and led her to seat on the opposite side of his.

"Well then, could I know your name first? By the way my name is Seito"

"Well I'm—Akina Amamiya." Sakura replied with ease, well she would not want to give her true name right?

"I see Akina, then what job is it then that you like to employ in?"

"May I know which place are vacant at this moment?" she asked sweetly.

"Let see—with your pretty face, how about as an entertainer? Can you sing well Akina?"

"Yes sir. I do have some experience in singing at stage."

"Very well then. Would you like to start tonight? Let me see how talented you are, for tomorrow Mr., Matsuhida will arrived, he is the owner of the place."

Sakura smiled inwardly. 'So my plan worked.'

"Of course sir."

With that said, the man continued to ask her some more information about her, such as place she grew up in, and Sakura had planned all the lies she'll tell.

* * *

The music started to play. And she found herself quite nervous seeing the crowd had grown bigger, but then not that kind of fear to back out.

She cleared her throat and positioned the microphone in front of her. She eyed the crowd again with much more confidence this time. But then her eyes found something that made her heart beats faster, however she still began to sing.

Someday you'll gonna realize 

_  
One day you'll see it through my eyes  
_

_But then—_

_I won't even be there  
_

_I'll be happy somewhere  
_

_Even if i can't  
_

_  
I know  
_

_You don't really see my worth  
_

_You think you're the last guy on earth  
_

_Well I've got news for you  
_

_I know I'm not that strong  
_

_But it won't take long  
_

Won't take long 

Onyx eyes stared harder at her. It was an unexpected meeting.And she didn't dare to look back at him

Coz someday, someone's gonna love me

_The way, i want you to need me  
_

_Someday, someone's gonna take your place  
_

_One day I'll forget about you  
_

_You'll see, i won't even miss you  
_

_Someday, someday_

She fought the tears threatening to fall. As if her heart speaks as she sings her heart out.

Right now

_I know you can tell  
_

_I'm down, and I'm not doin' well  
_

_But one day these tears  
_

_They will all run dry  
_

_I won't have to cry  
_

_Sweet goodbye _

She dismissed the feeling and continues to sing. Closing her eyes or rather her heart, as she remembered everything like a flash flood, everything that both of them shared.

Coz someday, someone's gonna love me

_The way, i want you to need me  
_

_Someday, someone's gonna take your place  
_

_One day I'll forget about you  
_

_You'll see, i won't even miss you  
_

_Someday,  
_

_I know someone's gonna be there _

Someday, someone's gonna love me

_The way, i want you to need me  
_

_Someday, someone's gonna take your place  
_

_One day I'll forget about you  
_

_You'll see, i won't even miss you  
_

_Someday, someday.  
_

There was a brief silence at the end of her song but then they all started to clap their hands at her. Showering her with lots of praises and the likes.

The night went on for her. She had lots of drinks here and there. The crowd made her dizzy and she left the pub in no time. Slightly forgetting her mission. She didn't know her erratic action was coming from the alcohol or was it just her or those—eyes.

It sent shivers down her spine, as the nocturnal wind blew her pretty pink dress. She sat there on a bench after some walking and found herself staring at the pavement. She was on some sort of a small park, one quite secluded place on this crowded city.

She didn't see him coming. No—they didn't see these things to happen.

"Sakura." His breath was warm on her neck. It was a mixture of alcohol and his breath.

"It's been a long time huh? Aren't you going to tie me down bring on some fight and kick my ass back to Konoha?" he babbled, quite unusual for his character. But to her it was still the same voice that had kept ringing on her mind at all times.

"Well let's just put it this way: I'm not in the mood fo--"

Her next words were muffled with light moans.

Both of them didn't expect something like this could've happened.

But it did happened. It indeed happened.

Through some random white walls and away. They shared something they hadn't known they would share. And her fist was slightly trembling. It seems that her hands were so small on his chest that he felt she wasn't really there.

And at the end of the day there was nothing left of the racing blood that shot away from his heart and mind to make it ever occur.

Through soft white blankets that they shared. With the quickening pace of their breaths and their body movement to its climax.

They never thought it could happen.

She spoke the last words that night. "I'm getting married you know."

And she looked dearly beautiful on her wedding day.

With her blood spurting out. And her lips a thin line.

She had given too much love.

And so they found her there, one afternoon.

Lying on the blood filled ground.

She was so beautiful on her wedding day.

* * *

**Author's Note**: okay. I am thinking if I should just leave it there. Hehe its some random things that came to my mind so pardon my silliness.

BTW, the song that I used there was "Someday" by Nina. If you want you could DL it or listen to it at youtube. The song really is for Sakura. Hehe like a national anthem for the people who were taken for granted tsk…

Search the song at youtube if you hav the time. Its really good.

Ciao. I dnt really care if I don't get reviews but I just wanted to get it out.


End file.
